This Miko Is So Done
by Shin Il-Na
Summary: . . .Throwing her hand's up, she groaned in exasperation. "There's no luck. None whatsoever." Kagome thrown/dropped/pushed/pulled/transferred/popped into different world's. Not out of free will, of course.
1. Transformers A1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, excluding ideas.

 **A/N:** So there wont be any confusion in the future (I hope there isn't but just in case =w=')

The letter = a character in the series/movie/manga/anime/book (p.s It's not going to be the first letter of the characters name)

The number after it is the first part, or second, or third ect. ect. of that chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When the dark haired battle-worn female snapped her eyes open, what she expected to see after falling back inside the well ( _not_ out of her own choice) was tattered dirt filled uniform barely holding up by its seams because of all the attacks and hits and _so many sneak ups like the **coward** that man is. _ Her own dry and wet blood mixing with the demon's that managed to get close enough for a hit or a couple before she managed to incinerate them purely by herself ( _She can take them on,_ she told them.)

She took them on. Ahh Kagome kagome you idiot! Her thoughts mercilessly assaulted her one after another as that man saw a rare opportunity of the miko actually having an opening without one of her companions near her (she swears she can even hear the evil background music of every cliche bad guy as he laughs dramatically while _rubbing_ his hands together for affect) and he did Something (if that man gave her a hickey* she was gonna come back from the dead and _haunt_ his ass) that paralyzed her body which by the seconds it took for her to hear everyone yelling her name in a panic, weightlessness consumed her and she was dropping backwards to her time, the strange light (Was it a different color that time?) that always lit up becoming a _tad_ (that was a bit of an underestimate, her body being _burned alive_ was more like it) hotter than ever, then a welcome unconscious as her faded thoughts wondered why she was being seemingly calm (she wasn't, there was just so much to take in in such a short amount of time there was barely a second to actually _think_ on what was happening.)

And now this. This. _This._ Staring wide eyed— _are those even_ eyes? W...what in the world was in front of her...? (By now she considered herself rather knowledgeable on youkai but _this- This_ was more of appearing like advanced technology from the future of her present..) if the creature; _robotic life-form?_ ; in front of her was actually...Her (the peculiar childlike wave the feminine figure did confirmed That) then no. Being whatever This was she did not expect.

Wincing and staring in slow realization and some small amount of fascination at how her now white (that was literally the color of her face now) features smoothly moved along with her action to create a kind of cringing look.

Body frozen, eyes ( _holy shit_ , pale blue glowing pair of almost almond shaped lights was what they now looked like!) warily eyeing herself. (Because knowing how oh so Great her luck was, she would _somehow_ manage to find a way to impale herself by accident while trying to stand up. So no. No moving for now.)

There were hardly any colors, main ones decorating the figure (because she wasn't so sure how she felt on calling this strange graceful looking form _hers_ ) being a soft pink ( _Armor? Wha-)_ that were shaped in spheres (or ovals?) on the outside of her white metallic thighs in pairs of three (that were smaller as they ended near her knee; why the hell was this so symmetrical?). The fact that she looked like she was wearing one of them bikinis (' _Triangle bikini steel bracket, it's on sale Kagome!_ ' her friends back at home groused over it too many times for her to not remember, sigh, and _so_ many other recent thing's she'd have a harder time remembering later on) was embarrassing (-Was this normal?) and she _really_ hoped that wherever she was, it didn't mean she was naked (She'd rather be stuck as That man's handcuffed partner*).

Why does it look like she has criss-cross gloves connecting to the Supposed strap; not exactly since it looks more like a sleeve strap with the glove(Everything was armor wasn't it oh my god—) lines connected like that; and the soft pink turning a more purple then dark violet once her glowing eyes reached the hands—she drew a sharp intake of breath, not realizing when she had stopped breathing and _dammit that's not normal!_ She looked like the god damn metallic robot version of the Shikon Jewel! Augh!

Not caring anymore, she slapped the perplexing appendages over her face. A groan of pure frustration. Where the _hell_ was she!? That damn spider! Her friends must be so worried and what now? Oh god, what now?! Will she never see her friends again?! Her _family!_ Where the hell did the Shikon Jewel go! She really, _really_ hopes it didn't somehow connect or enter her in hopes of living through whatever sent her _here._ —Where was _here_ anyway ...

Multiple chaotic thoughts entered and left just as quickly as the next replaced it while she raised her head from where it was bowed in her vulnerable moment of depression, but only one thing came out of her mouth (soft metallic?) when the dark armored white hands lowered, pale baby blues filled with clear liquid automatically raised when she noticed another difference to this figure.

"My hair. . ."

She didn't care how mournful she sounded, or how the familiar but different liquid fell in swift strides down her face framed by the unfamiliar soft pink metal. What kind of head piece was _this_ supposed to be. . .? It looked like she was sporting a rather-(she couldn't _believe_ she was actually gonna say attractive) bob ending down then inwards towards her white neck, four pieces of dark violet (pair on each side of her head) turned back while lowering as they end. The bangs (The front piece of the metal on her face) were less of bangs and more of head gear. It was in an upside down W form, the middle looking like a V with more view for the glowing things replacing the eyes.

But! Not the silky blue black she's always had, which she received from her mama and papa's genes...nor the battle dirt default which she was already used to by now because of never actually caring to pick her hair up in battle with her friends...

The clear cool liquid swiftly sliding down smooth white metal was ignored. (Distantly, she wasn't the least bit relieved when at least That was familiar. -sniffs-. She wasn't.)

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

And didn't That just _spook_ to hell out of her! The body in front of her (she was staring at a mirror or a type of material similar—why was it so god damn _glossy_ and _squeaky clean?)_ jumped from her (legs to the side of her and hand's holding her weight in front) position on the pavement, back straightening and both hand's clasping towards where her heart was supposed to be, her head flinched to the side at where the direction of the baritone voice came from, baby blues filled with cool liquid continuously sliding down immediately locked with clear blue light's (wait eyes- _eyes)_ less pale blue and more a light sky but no less clearer.

The second she did, her eyes widened and body tensed completely. He was _Huge!_ She would bet that the top of her head would _maybe_ reach his elbows (or that red metal part where it might be the elbow in these robots; the bodies were strangely human-like. . .)

"There is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you." The voice soothed calmly, Kagome mentally mused how many times she was told _that_ in the past. Humorous really. The baby blue's stared back steadily into sky bright one's (and she was now seeing that they were _really_ alike humans in the sense of eyes too. The pity she could do without though. She was fine. Perfectly fine.)

"I'm fine." When her voice came out as more of a chocked cough, she blinked bewildered eyes downwards towards her throat. What now?

"Are you sure?" Why was this guy (and she was going on her limb with that cause there was thankfully _some_ differences here) trying so hard to help her anyway? Pale blue widened. Was she on the verge of getting kindly mugged? Was that even a thing here? Suspicious blue's gazed back at the relaxed form of the large being next to her.

Blinking bemused wide eyes at the abruptness of his small laughter, she coughed, trying to get her throat back to work. Her eyes narrowed almost petulantly. " _What?"_

So she was acting a little unlike herself. Put yourself in _her_ position at the moment and see how well _you_ fare. She had all the right at the moment to be a little bit more bitchy and irritated. (She was well out of the point of even wailing in depression; she was gonna get back whether she had to threaten the Shikon Jewel inside her or die trying.)

"Ah, I apologize." She stared in puzzlement at his apologetic clear blue lights. "I didn't laugh as a mean's to offend you, it was in response to a memory in my processor." He chuckled.

. . .What? Alright so if she treated everything in technological terms...ahh. The baby blue's brightened for a second, understanding filled her. "—you alright..?" She blinked, metallic smooth lip plates lowering at the edges. Why does he keep asking that? He must have noticed her apprehension and curiosity since he answered her smoothly with a worried tone, "You haven't stopped crying since ..."

* * *

*Hickey - Kagome may or may not have read some Naruto manga, flustering when the action looked weird. She drew some weird conclusions.

*handcuffed partner - Death Note references ftw!


	2. Rurouni Kenshin A1

"Again?"

Kagome smiled warmly, glancing at the silently sulking child next to a too-relaxed Hiko. "Yeah, yeah, the usual Kagome. And make it fast." Hiko voiced out, following leisurely after the chuckling shaking-her-head woman that held her usual cleaning broom in both hands

"Of course." She mused with an amused glance upward's at the disgruntled look he sent her. She was used to such attitude by now, it even began to be _fun_ after all the continuously returned visit's, there was even a room already designed for them after the twentieth unplanned reoccurring drop in.

Walking up the long stairs, her thin scarred hand patted the messy dry mud covered (now a dark greyish red) small head, smiling pleasantly when determined though physically tired lavender eyes blinked up at her before an excited small smile grew on that adorably muddy face.

"What would you like as a snack today, Kenshin?" The smile grew into a childish small grin, and the dust dirt smudged boy easily ignored (only a small finch this time, she was pleasantly impressed) the discreet piercing glare he was given by the giant man.

"That Mitarashi Dango you make, Onee-san." She nodded with a pouty smile _(he's too cuute!)_ and rolled her eye's at a grunting Hiko. "Yes, yes, your sake too." His disgruntled look automatically relaxed into a contented expression as she shook her head at him in response.

"Kenshin, you're so cute." She stated, her voice a slightly higher pitch while hand smoothly fixing the long matted dark red strands. She never Was one for subtle anyway. His startled blink's and wide eye's that darted to the ground with a full flush over his face was _definitely_ worth it.


	3. Rurouni Kenshin A2

Hiko stared in a rare moment of genuine complacent at the short scene of the miko Kagome _cooing_ over his ten year old furiously blushing idiot apprentice and snorted non-audibly to himself.

The dense woman had absolutely _no_ idea of the ridiculous crush his stupid apprentice had on her since he met her. To Hiko, the only reason why he hasn't mercilessly teased the idiot yet was for pure entertainment.

The floundering and stuttering while simultaneously trying to see _eye to eye_ with the denser-than-wood woman (the brat was _ten years old_ , there was nothing _to_ show!) was _much_ more entertaining than some years of endless teasing.

At least for now.


	4. Pokemon A1

Kagome spluttered out the river water that she ended up swallowing on the account of being thrown by a strange youkai she's never seen before.

Coughing out the cold liquid with face screwed up in pinched pain, her raddled thoughts were all over the place trying to figure out just _what_ in the world happened on the spam of; she swears; less than ten seconds.

In the midst of refilling her water bottles for the trip up north where there were new rumor's of an unknown youkai causing (-not Murder, but instead familiar childish damages that Shippo did more than usual), Inuyasha stood a few feet behind her, sniffing the air with a confused face on. Once she finished with the last bottle, she rapidly turned her head towards Inuyasha when he made a wary growling noise.

One blink, gasp's from her friend's, a desperate call of her name from Inuyasha, and her sight was blurred unexpectedly by black and white coloring's forming and deforming into different shapes.

And just as abruplty, She found herself having to hold her breath as she accidentally breathed in water (from the river? Wha—), leg's and arm's instinctively kicking to swim upwards hurriedly from the sudden lack of oxygen.

Thoughts finally making sense, lids opened and flinched back down from the bright light that blinded for a second. She blinked multiple times, waiting for the white spots to fade away from her returning vision.

Furrowed worried eyes stared ahead, glancing everywhere more than once. This—. . .was _not_ where she was... the clearing was too-(her eyebrow twitched at this) _bright_. The absence of her friends accented the daunting fact that she wasn't in the Sengoku Jidai anymore.

.

.

Well... at least she wasn't in someplace dangerous.. from all the lively faded chirping in the distance, the bug's clicking in various places around here and the flowing clear water splashing lightly at her intruding figure, she nervously took deep breath's in and out. . . This bright clean place looked to be away from civilization and perhaps even the absence of damaging youkai.

Intending to move forward, her eyes widened when she couldn't control her movement's and the clear river splashed as her body fell towards the cool body of water in a struggling motion and angered coughs.

 _What now?!_

Raising shakily on her hand's, a low frustrated growl sounded from her throat. Mind too preoccupied with staring down at her dripping wet _lilac_ _furred_ front, ignoring the noise as background.

Narrowed eyes stiffly raised to her face in the rippling clear reflecting water.

White pupil purple large eyes gazed back.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Great.


End file.
